The present disclosure is related to the configuration of the operating parameters of a person-support apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to the automatic configuration of a person-support apparatus based on health parameters of a particular patient.
Person-support apparatuses are known to include various operational functions including bed movement functions, environmental controls such as controls for lighting and television, and nurse call functionality. In addition, various operating parameters related to the delivery of care to the patient may be varied or the operation may be limited. For example, bed exit monitoring, control of therapeutic devices such as a therapy mattress or other therapy devices may include parameters which are controlled based on characteristics of the patient supported on the apparatus, such as the patient's weight, for example.
With regard to bed exit monitoring, various levels of detection may be selected depending on various risk factors for the patient. In addition, in particular situations, bed movement functions may be limited to reduce risk of injury to a patient. For example, patients who require traction should not be subjected to bed movement. It has been known to employ bed movement lockouts to limit the operation of the person-support apparatus.
Generally, a caregiver considers various risk factors and adjusts the operating parameters of a particular person-support apparatus based on the patient. For example, the caregiver may choose to have the person-support apparatus alarm if the head section of the apparatus drops below a particular angle. Exit monitors may be set to a particular alarm level. Mattress operating parameters such as lateral rotation cycle times may also be set by the caregiver.